Short Story Collection 2
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: This is the 2nd collection of stories that can be voted on, once all stories are posted.  This collection includes: Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, AJ Styles, Zack Ryder, and John Cena, among others.
1. You Give Me Something

**Short Stories Collection 2**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your contribution to the poll based on collection 1!**

**This is the second collection, and it's going to be a little different this time.**

**I'm going to post one short story at a time. Instead of just the short story, I'm going to include a brief summary that I've come up with so far based on what I'm thinking of making it into. You are all more than welcome to review and tell me what you think. If you have suggestions or something you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to let me know. I appreciate everyone's feedback.**

**Once the final short story is posted, I am going to open the poll, which is when I encourage everyone to vote. The poll will remain open for a month. Once the poll is closed, I will begin working on the top stories voted on by you all.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing me, thus far. I have the greatest readers in the world, and this is my little way of allowing you guys to pick what you want to read!**

**Thanks!**

**Love, Jamie**

* * *

**You Give Me Something**

**Based on the song "You Give Me Something" by James Morrison**

* * *

**Summary: Wade Barrett is cruel and heartless. Everyone knows that. Antoinette is the sweetheart that loves everyone and is loved by everyone, in return. When Wade meets Antoinette, something changes in him. He's not used to the idea of having feelings for someone and tries to push her away. But she sees something more in him. Can he give romance a chance? Or will he continue to be a miserable jerk?**

* * *

As the WWE's resident douche bag, Wade Barrett was none too pleased with the way he had been feeling for Toni. She was the one person he could truly find himself wanting to be kind to. He couldn't really understand it, but every single time he saw her, he felt his heart skip a beat or two, and he actually got really nervous. It was terribly disheartening. He wasn't supposed to be some weakling like he was around her. Wade was supposed to be in control at all times.

"Hey you," the familiar voice of Antoinette filled his ears. He did his best to resist the urge to smile.

"Toni," he reciprocated the greeting, turning to face her, as she made her way into his locker room.

"I heard you've got a match against Edge tonight," she said.

"Yes, I do," he replied.

"Well, I'll be rooting for you," she told him.

"I thought you were friends with Edge," he commented.

"I am. But practically everyone else is rooting for him. I figured I'd back you up. You need someone on your side," Toni pointed out.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't, actually."

"Well, whether or not you think so, I'm on your side," she sweetly said, giving him a smile.

Wade gave in and smiled. "I do appreciate that."

She placed a hand on his bicep. "I'm glad to be the one who has your back."

He remained silent for a few moments. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why are you so nice to me all of the time?" he asked.

"I just think you're not as bad as you seem to be," Toni replied. "You act like a hard ass, but I see something different in you."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"I'm not sure. There's just something there. I can see it in your eyes, behind the hostility and anger," she explained.

"Maybe you're imagining things."

"I don't think so," she adamantly said, shaking her head.

Wade backed Toni against the wall of his locker room, staring down at her, menacingly. Her big brown eyes stared up at him, trying to see through him, which was easy for her. His eyes softened slightly, though he tried to look like a monster.

"Do you know how badly I could hurt you right now?" he asked, his voice husky.

"I'm sure you could, but I know you wouldn't," she defiantly replied, her small hand resting against his abs.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her, trying to ignore the shocks that her touch was sending throughout his entire body. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, quite honestly.

She shrugged. "I just am," her soft voice spoke.

"You're something else," he said, backing away from her, before he turned around. He couldn't look at her because he'd crack Toni's hand rested at her side, as Wade turned his back to her. "I appreciate your support during my match tonight," he thanked her.

She smiled and inched over to him, placing her hand on his back. Wade turned back around to face her. "You're not as scary as you think you are," she told him.

"You don't know that," he insisted.

"I do."

Wade rolled his eyes. "You need to back off, sweetheart. You don't want to get yourself involved with something…or someone you can't handle," he warned her.

"I think you're trying to tell yourself that more so than me," she replied with a wink, before leaving the locker room.

Wade let out a deep breath. He knew she was right because he was already trying to convince himself that he had to get himself out of this predicament.


	2. Black Heart Queen

**Black Heart Queen**

**Inspired by the song "Black Heart Queen" by Gallows**

* * *

**Summary: Randy Orton is the Viper, the WWE's Apex Predator. He's the one to be feared. When Jordyn is hired as the new Diva, it is quickly discovered that she's just as evil as he is, if not worse. She doesn't give a shit about anyone or anything. She does what she has to for herself. The two immediately butt heads. But the Viper finds himself becoming more intrigued by her, and he develops feelings for her. Can he find a way to show her the two of them can co-exist? Or has he been one upped for the last time?**

* * *

Randy's cold eyes glared at the female whose back was to him. "Who the fuck are you?" he sneered.

The mystery woman whipped her head up, turning to catch his eyes, as her own glare pierced him. "Who the fuck are you?" she spat in reply, brining a hand onto her hip.

"I asked you first."

"I don't give a fuck," she retorted.

Randy was confused. He didn't know who this woman was, but her attitude certainly caught him off guard. Everyone usually cowered down when the Viper spoke. This chick went right back at him.

"I'm Randy fucking Orton."

"Well, Randy Fucking Orton, I'm Jordyn fucking Shadows," she growled, mocking him.

"So you're the new chick I'm supposed to be teaming with?" he asked, eyeing her. She had on a pair of tight black, low-rise pants with a black push-up bra-like top with a red lace overlay. She had on black knee-high wrestling boots. Her dark chocolate hair was down and reached her waist. Jordyn's makeup was dark, giving her eyes a more sinister look. He observed the black tribal tattoos that decorated both sets of ribs with red roses intertwined. Both sides met at the small of her back with one large rose in the center of her lower back. She had various other tattoos decorating her body. She was quite appetizing to the eyes…if he had not been so tempted to rip her head off.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Well, don't fuck it up out there for me," he warned her.

"Fuck you. I'm not gonna fuck anything up, aside from Melina's world when I meet her in that ring. You better watch it because if you insist on pissing me off, I'll fuck you up, too," she threatened him.

"Do you think I'm honestly afraid of you?" he scoffed.

Jordyn walked up to him and got in his face, though she was much shorter than him. "Maybe you're not, but you should be."

He snorted a laugh. "And why is that, little girl?" he mocked her.

"Because I don't fucking like you," she growled, a snarl curling up on her top lip.

"I don't give a shit," he replied.

Jordyn roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, causing him to hunch over slightly. "Watch your fucking back, asshole."

Randy pulled away from her. "Fuck you, you bitch."

A smirk crossed her face, as she placed both hands on her hips. "I'm gonna make your life a living hell just for my own personal enjoyment."

"I have no problem laying an RKO on you," he warned her, as he glared at the woman standing before him.

"And I have no problem laying one on you," she replied. "Like I said, watch your back, dickhead." With that Jordyn turned around and walked away from Randy, whose eyes were still stuck on her with his icy glare. He didn't know who the hell this chick was, but he sure as hell didn't like her. And he was supposed to team up with her? That was going to work out really well…


	3. One of the Boys

**One of the Boys**

**Based on "One of the Boys" by Katy Perry**

* * *

**Summary: Rachel is a part of Fortune. She's everyone's best friend. The guys treat her like she's one of them. When Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan decide that she should see some in-ring action and join the Knockout Division, she gets a bit of a makeover. The guys start seeing her a lot differently…especially AJ Styles, who has been her closest friend…not to mention she's had a huge crush on him for quite some time. With all of the new attention she's receiving, will she give him the time of day? Or will he have to get on the back of the line?**

* * *

When Rachel walked into the Fortune locker room, the entire group of men's eyes widened and stared at her. She wasn't expecting this type of reaction. Well…maybe she was a little bit. She had always been one of the guys. In jeans and a t-shirt, no one really considered her to be someone they would pursue romantically or sexually. But Rachel was ready for a change…and a drastic one at that. She traded the comfortable, loose-fitting jeans for a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. The casual t-shirt had been traded in for a red halter top with a plunging v-neck. Her usual sneakers or Uggs were exchanged with a pair of black, open-toed, stiletto-heeled ankle boots. It was unusual for her ample cleavage to be exposed. In fact, she was pretty sure that the guys had no idea that she had such large breasts hidden under the t-shirts. Well, they were well aware now.

"Hey guys," she greeted, one hand on her hip and a smirk on her perfectly made up face.

"Holy shit!" Ric Flair was the first to react. He walked over to her and took her arm in his hand and spun her around. "Where did all of this come from, Rachel? You're hot!"

She laughed. "You think so?" she asked, leaning on her right leg.

Frank Kazarian whistled. "You look amazing, Rach."

"Yeah. Lookin' good, little lady," James Storm agreed, his Southern drawl thick, as he sipped his ever-present beer.

"I didn't think it was such a huge difference," she nonchalantly told them with a casual shrug. The guys all looked at her as if she had gone completely insane, except for AJ. His eyes were glued to the woman he had been calling his best friend for a long time.

"Well, it is a huge difference," Kaz commented.

"You look delicious," Robert Roode put his two cents in.

"What do you think, Rob?" Ric asked Rob Terry.

"Rachel, you…you look incredible," he confirmed with a nod.

"What about you, AJ? What do you think of the new me?" Rachel asked, wanting his opinion more than anyone else's.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of the trance she had him under.

Rachel fought the smirk threatening to form across her lips. "I was asking what your thoughts are on the new look."

"Oh…um…you look…you look…amazing. Where did this change come from?" he asked her.

"Well, Hogan and Bischoff realized that they didn't have any Knockouts in Fortune. They asked me to be the female face of the group," she explained. "So, they had all of this done."

"So, you're gonna have some in-ring action?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yup."

"You have no idea how hot you look right now. I'm wanting to bring you back to the hotel room tonight and make sweet love to you all night long," Ric proposed, giving her a nod.

"Ric," AJ interrupted, standing up. "Stop treating her like she's one of the ring rats that you screw every night."

"Listen AJ, Rachel is-"

"Back off, Ric," he insisted, before a knowing smirk popped up on the older man's face.

"Wait a second. I know that look."

"What look? What are you even talking about?" AJ Asked, immediately looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"That look on your face. You want her all to yourself, don't you?" he spoke, his voice amused.

"No!" he defensively replied, causing the group of men to laugh, knowing that he was laying through his teeth. "I just don't want to hear anyone talking about Rachel like that."

"Bullshit! I call bullshit!" Robert Roode called out.

AJ rolled his eyes. "Come on. It's just Rachel," he said, bringing his hand onto her shoulder.

"No, it's not. She got really hot," James refuted, with a smirk.

"Was I ugly before or something?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No. You were just…well…you were one of the boys. Now…you've got big boobs and a really nice ass. You look hot," Kaz replied.

She giggled. "Now, I'm just some hot piece of ass to you boys?" she questioned, teasingly.

"Well, you're a hot piece of ass that we all love," Jamie defended with a sweet smile.

AJ glared at the guys. They were right. He was feeling something for her, but he couldn't let anyone know that. Rachel was supposed to be one of the boys, his best friend, but he was finding himself attracted to her. And he didn't know what to do about it.


	4. Take It Off

**Take it Off**

**Based on the song "Take it Off" by Ke$ha**

* * *

**Summary: Zack Ryder had a one night stand with Tara Travers, a Diva and Maryse's best friend. Instead of just leaving it alone, Zack is constantly following her around and acting like there's more going on between the two of them. She keeps resisting because he's pretty much a joke, but will he be able to get through to her? Will Tara end up with Zack? Or is he just going to continue following her around like a lost puppy with no luck?**

* * *

"Why has Zack Ryder been following you around?" Maryse Ouellet asked her friend and fellow Diva, Tara Travers.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh God. You definitely don't want to know about that," she breathed, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"What did you do?" she accusingly asked, narrowing her eyes at her clearly embarrassed friend.

Tara shrugged. "Do you by any chance remember that night that we all went out after the show?" she began.

"Like last week?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh my God. Please don't tell me…did you sleep with him?" Maryse asked, in shock.

She nodded again. "Guilty as charged," she mumbled.

Maryse slapped her palm against her forehead roughly. "Oh my God," she groaned.

"And now I can't seem to get rid of him. I was drunk, and so was he, but…I dunno. I guess he thinks that it was more than just a one night stand. But it wasn't," Tara explained.

"I can't believe this. You…ugh…"

Tara's eyes were focused on the ground, as the two headed towards catering.

"Whoopsie," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Maryse chuckled. "I can't…wow. You're so screwed now. You do know that, right?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah. He pops up everywhere I am. It's like he has some sort of GPS tracker on me or something."

"That's hilarious. Only you could get yourself into a situation like that," she laughed.

"I know."

"So what are you gonna do about this?" Maryse asked, as the two women made their way over to the tables of food, opting on bottled water, before they sat at an empty table.

Tara shrugged. "I have no idea. But I've gotta do something about it soon because he's driving me crazy."

"Yeah. I mean, of all people…he's just…" Maryse made a disgusted face. "Ugh," she scoffed.

"I know. I mean, he's cute, but he's so…useless and annoying. I can't believe I actually slept with him."

"At least I picked Teddy. He's rich. You pick Long Island Iced Z? Good going, Tar."

"Trust me, I know."

"Hey beautiful," Zack greeted, sitting next to Tara.

"Oh dear God. How the hell did you find me?" she asked, in shock, as Maryse tried to stifle a laugh.

"I asked Ted," he replied, casually.

"Great. Don't you have someone else to…I dunno…hang out with? Or something to do?"

"Eh. I'd rather hang out with the most beautiful woman in the entire world, he said with a cheesy smile.

"Oh God. Shoot me, please," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"So, Maryse, don't you think Tara and I make a great couple?" he asked, with a grin.

Maryse rolled her eyes and struggled to maintain a straight face. "Oh yeah," she sarcastically replied.

Tara slapped her hand over her face, wishing the intruder would just leave them alone already. There was a beaming smile on Zack's face, as he hadn't realized she wasn't serious.

"You see that, babe? We look good together," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Tara peeled him arm off of her. "Please go away," she begged, clearly having no interest in her suitor.

"Oh? You need some girl talk time? I get it," he said with a grin. "I'll see you later, babe." He got up and left.

"Please kill me," Tara groaned.

Maryse laughed. "That was hilarious." Tara glared at her friend, who stopped laughing and smiled sheepishly.


	5. Queen of Apology

**Queen of Apology**

**Based on the song "Queen of Apology" by the Sounds**

* * *

**Summary: Samantha Runnels comes from the famous Rhodes family. She's constantly around all of the gorgeous wrestlers that are employed by the WWE, and she knows how lucky that makes her. That's why she uses the opportunity to bed as many wrestlers as possible. It drives her father absolutely insane. Her brothers aren't really bothered by her. Sam is constantly humping and dumping various members of the WWE roster. She uses them, and then, tosses them to the side when she picks her next conquest. Is there one man who can make her change her ways? Or is she set to be the Queen of Apology?**

* * *

Sam sat in her locker room, on the couch, with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling.

"Are you listening to me, at all, Samantha?" Virgil Runnels asked his only daughter, sternly.

"No," she honestly replied, her eyes not moving.

"Jesus Christ. Pay attention to me, please," his voice demanded. "Samantha Riley Runnels, you have to stop it already. You've been causing too many problems in the locker room."

"How? No one has a problem, except for you."

"You've screwed half of the locker room already," the legend known to the world as Dusty Rhodes pointed out.

A smirk formed on her face. Truth be told, she was proud of her actions. "Not half. Not even ten percent of it," she corrected. "Soon, though. Maybe one day I'll be able to say I've bedded half of them. Only time will tell."

"It's already way too many, and the sarcasm isn't necessary."

"First of all, who said I was being sarcastic? It's a hobby, that's all. But Daddy, listen, I don't ask about who you sleep with, so don't ask me about who I'm screwing," she retorted, ready for this conversation to be over.

"I'm not asking about anything. I'm telling you to keep your legs shut."

Sam scoffed. "Dad," she groaned.

"I'm serious, Samantha," he warned her.

"Oh, give it a rest already…seriously. I'm twenty-three years old now. My vagina is my business. Seriously, I don't want to even have this conversation with you ever again," she retorted.

Virgil eyed her. She raised her eyebrows, refusing to back down from this argument. "Listen, I am your father. I really need you to not sleep around with these guys. You're a very beautiful woman. You know I've always given you the title of my favorite child. Hell, your brothers have also put you on a pedestal. Please, stop it with the guys already, at least the ones you've been involved with. You know the one rule is never get involved with wrestlers. It's always been that way."

"Okay, but I'm not involved romantically or anything like that," she tried to defend herself.

"I'm telling you-"

"Daaad!" she protested, pouting. "So, I've played a couple of guys on the roster. Big deal."

"Wait a second. Now, you're playing them? I thought that you slept with them and that was it."

Sam shrugged. "Okay. So, maybe I might have led a couple of guys on," she sheepishly replied.

"Holy shit," Virgil groaned, bringing his hand to his forehead. "Who, Samantha?" he asked.

She sighed. "Do you really want to know, daddy?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't. This was not something she wanted to get into…especially with her father.

"Well, I'm not asking for my health. If anything, knowing names would be the opposite of my health," he retorted. "Tell me."

"Okay. Well, Matt Korklan, Adam Birch, Brett DiBiase, Greg Marasciulo, Bryan Danielson, Kevin Kiley, Barri Griffiths, Brian Kelly. And…um…oh! Chris Mordetzky," she listed her conquests.

Dusty remained silent, just staring at her. "Samantha, that's nine guys. Are you kidding me?" he asked, in disbelief.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "In my defense, I only led four of them on. The other five I just fucked." She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, as her eyes widened. "I meant slept with," she corrected herself.

Virgil was known for being calm, cool and collected, but now, he looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Luckily, the locker room door opened, and Cody walked in. She was immediately relieved.

"Hello tension. What's going on?" he greeted.

"Your sister is about five seconds away from giving me a heart attack," he replied, glaring at his only daughter.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, give it a rest," she mumbled.

"Is this about the whole 'she's sleeping with a couple of guys' thing?" Cody asked, shaking his head.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He wanted names, so I gave them to him," she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Cody laughed. "Dad, seriously, it's not a big deal. The guys aren't really talking about it or anything. She's young and having her fun. At least we know the guys," Cody tried to defend his little sister.

"It's not bad enough that she's sleeping with guys from the WWE roster, but she's banging FCW guys, too," Virgil breathed.

"I'm just broadening my horizons," she patronizingly replied with a smirk.

"You're not helping," Cody replied, trying not to laugh.


	6. This Years Love

**This Years Love**

**Based on the song "This Years Love" by David Gray**

* * *

**Summary: Stu Bennett's necessity to be on the road constantly resulted in him having to get a roommate. That's how he met Nicole. She was perfect, always paying the bills, cooking, cleaning. He knew he never had to worry about anything while he was away. They form a casual friendship, but the more time the two spend together, the stronger their relationship grows. What happens when Stu finds himself falling for her? Will she reciprocate the sentiment? Or will he have to live in a house with a woman he will never be with?**

* * *

Stu Bennett walked into the house he had been sharing with his roommate. He had been gone for twenty-two straight days, hence why he had a roommate. Whenever he came home, there was always plenty of food, the place was always clean. The bills always got paid on time. It made for a much easier life at home.

"Nic," he called out. There was no response. He had shared a house with Nicole Moretti for the past four months. He didn't know her very well, but she was always very sweet and more importantly, she was a really good cook.

Stu made his way up the stairs and down the hallway. "Nicole," he called out again.

"Stu?" he voice asked. Within moments, her bedroom door opened, and the brunette appeared before him. A smiled formed across her face. "Hey. How are you?" she greeted.

"I'm alright. Tired. Hungry. How are you?"

"I'm good. I wasn't really sure what time you were coming home, so I made Penne a la Vodka last night. It's in the fridge. If you're hungry, I can heat up a bowl for you," she offered.

"Oh my God. Do you know how amazing you are?" he asked. "I mean, I can get myself a bowl and all, but seriously."

Nicole laughed. "It's just good." Stu walked over and pulled the woman into a hug.

"You don't understand. I've only been eating bloody fast food. Nothing home cooked at all. That's all I've been wanting," he explained.

The two pulled apart. "Aw. Well, you can always make requests," she told him.

"You're seriously the greatest woman on earth. How has everything been here?" Stu asked her.

"Good," she replied with a nod. "Nothing to report."

"No news is good news."

"How have your shows been?" she asked him, shifting her weight onto her left foot.

"Not too bad," he replied. "But it'll definitely be nice to be off for the next few days."

"That should be fun. It'll be nice to have someone here. It's been so quiet sine you left."

Stu furrowed his brow. "Where's the boyfriend been?" he questioned, curiously.

Nicole's eyes quickly darted down to the floor. "Oh…um…we broke up," she told him. "About three weeks ago, actually." Her eyes slowly made their way to meet with Stu's.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," he apologized. "Obviously, he's an idiot."

Nicole shrugged. "Actually, I broke up with him…" Stu raised his eyebrows. "Because he was cheating on me."

"Like I said, he's a bloody moron," Stu confirmed.

"Yeah…"

"How about we go out to dinner tonight? Not as a date or anything. Just to celebrate you being free from that wanker," he invited with a grin, wanting to cheer her up.

"Aren't you tired? I don't want to make you go out," she replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, now, I'm insisting that you let me take you out for dinner. We can catch up. Come on," he insisted.

A smile crept onto Nicole's lips. "Alright," she agreed. "And we can celebrate you coming home."

"Perfect."

"Okay. Do you need help with your bags or anything?" she asked. "I can do your laundry if you'd like."

Stu smiled. "You're my roommate, not my slave."

She shrugged. "Well, you've had a long day. I have no problem helping you out."

He shook his head. "You're a real sweetheart."

"Thanks."


	7. Waiting for the End

**Waiting for the End**

**Based on the song "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park**

* * *

**Summary: When John Cena first asked his longtime girlfriend, Kate, to marry him, the two couldn't be more excited about starting a life together. However, as time goes on and more of John's time gets focused on work, Kate started thinking that forever isn't going to happen. Do they end a relationship that they both want? Or are they able to make it work together?**

* * *

Kate felt that emptiness that had been creeping over her lately. It was probably the hardest thing that she ever had to cope with. That moment when you realize your relationship is over, and you're struggling to make it work, but you know it isn't going to last, just kills a person.

It wasn't that Kate was delusional or anything like that. She was just hopeful, though her hope was fading with each passing day. It hurt like hell. Kate knew she was finding it more difficult to ignore the elephant in the room. Obviously John had to be feeling the same way.

Trying to hold onto something that was slipping out of your hands was only going to lead to more pain and more heartache, and she was sure she'd suffered enough. But even knowing that didn't make it hurt less. The diamond ring that sparkled on her left ring finger no longer held the promise of a life together. It was a reminder of how they had high hopes that were quickly coming to an end.

"Kate, are you okay?" Michelle McCool asked, eyeing her friend curiously.

She looked up from her lap, as the two women sat in a café, eating lunch. "Oh…yeah…" she unconvincingly replied. "I'm fine."

"Kate…" Michele could see through her friends lie.

"I just…um…"

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice showing concern.

"Well…John and I are just…" She slowly shook her head.

Michelle gave her a confused look. "You're what? I thought things were good with the two of you," she said.

"They were…but I dunno. Things have just gone downhill lately."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It's just…hard. We're like a million miles apart…mentally," Kate explained. "It feels like we're drifting apart."

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Michelle asked.

She shook her head slowly. "We barely even look at each other. Being near each other is so uncomfortable at this point."

Michelle frowned. "I'm so sorry," she sympathetically spoke.

Kate nodded. "Thanks. I just don't know what to do anymore. I know it'd be better to just end it, but…I just don't want to, you know?"

She slowly nodded. "You know, Mark and I had some problems when we first got engaged. You think that just because you're obligating yourself to marry someone, everything gets easier, but it gets harder."

"Ain't that the truth."

"I think you need sit down and to talk to John about how you feel, and maybe you two can come up with some ideas on how to fix things. Like you two could go on dates and make more time for each other," Michelle tried to give her friends some suggestions.

"That's part of the problem. I'm so lucky that I get to travel with John, but at the same time, he always has so much to do that I don't really get to spend that much time with him, and when we are together, all we usually end up doing is sleeping," she explained. "Honestly, I'm starting to think that maybe we aren't going to be together forever anymore."

"You know, you don't have to give up. You still have an opportunity to make it right."

"A big part of the problem is that I'm the only one that's trying to make things right. He doesn't even try. I mean, I don't really blame him. He works more than anyone I've ever met in my entire life that he just doesn't have the energy to deal with a nagging fiancée."

"Yeah, but if he's not gonna try, then, it's not gonna work," Michelle pointed out.

Kate nodded slowly. "I know that. That's why I think that we might just have to end it, at this point," she spoke, trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, for she was admitting her true feelings for the first time, out loud.


	8. Domination

**Domination**

**Based on Evan Jones and Jim Johnston's "Domination"…that's right…I'm using Ezekiel Jackson's entrance theme…**

* * *

**Summary: Val was a member of the Corre. She was Wade Barrett's prospect for the future. She had all the potential and all of the talent one could hope for. Then, she turned her back on her Corre family. In fact, she had betrayed them for none other than CM Punk's New Nexus. Wade and Val begin what almost amounts to a game of one-upping and backstabbing each other for their own amusement, revenge and the benefit of their careers. They're too much alike for their own good. They will use and abuse whoever they can for their own advancement. But Wade's got more than just business on his mind. He finds himself becoming more and more infatuated with the female version of him. Can they set aside their rivalry for something more than just their little game and their careers? Or are Wade's budding feelings for Val going to cause his own downfall?**

* * *

Wade stared Val down. Under most circumstances, he would not be feeling such animosity, such anger towards the five-foot-five beautiful brunette. But she had been getting on his nerves lately with her ruthless attitude. She'd never behaved the way she had in the past couple of weeks.

Women who had a similar personality to him were usually a huge turn-on. Not in Val's case, though…at least at the moment. This chick was absolutely ridiculous. She had deceived him and the other member of the Corre in an unforgivable way. The once loyal member of the Corre had changed her tune. She now had zero consideration for anyone else's feelings or well-being, or how her actions would impact them. Not that Wade was ever exactly known as Mr. Sensitive to Others. But the once well-meaning sweetheart would now use whoever she could to get ahead in the company. He never knew that about her. He never realized what she was capable of.

And Wade Barrett was not going to be outdone by some chick.

"What the fuck did you do?" he seethed.

"None of your fucking business. I don't owe you a damn thing," Val spat, her eyes unusually cold.

"Just who do you think you are? You think that you can betray me, and everything is going to be okay?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't really give a shit about what I did to you guys. I do what I have to do for me. If it turns out that there are some casualties along the way, then, oh well," she replied. "You do the same thing whenever the opportunity presents itself, so don't play this holier than thou bullshit with me. I know you a hell of a lot better than that. Let's be fair, you underestimated me. And if you were in my position, you would have made the same decision I did."

"I don't just up and betray people who have gone out of their way to help me get to where I am," he defended himself, not wanting her to think her actions were acceptable by his standards.

"Horseshit! What the fuck are you talking about? Do you hear the words that are coming out of your own mouth? That's not true, and you know it! You've turned on any member of Nexus who wasn't holding up to your standards, no matter what it meant for them. You know you turned your back on Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, and Michael Tarver, so honestly, go fuck yourself. You're nothing but a fucking pathetic hypocrite. I might just be some chick to you, but I'm gonna be the best I can at what I do, and if that means your ego and feelings get hurt, then, so be it," she retorted. "I don't owe you anything, so don't try to guilt me into an insincere apology."

"You ungrateful bitch."

Val rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Grow a pair, Barrett. Don't be all Mr. Sensitive now that the tables have turned on you for once. You're the last person who deserves anyone's kindness or consideration."

"You'd turn on your own grandmother, if it would further your career," he muttered, hostily.

"You're God-damned right, I would. And so would you. So, don't even try to play that card with me. This isn't a business for some meek, little coward, so stop being such a pussy," she quipped.

"Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me. You and your little friends can go fuck yourself. I honestly don't give a shit about what happens to any of you, especially you. You're not that fucking important around here."

"None of the members of the Corre did anything but try to help you get ahead in this business."

"I'm not here to make lifelong friendships and find an alternate family. I'm here to make money and make a name for myself."

"You're a cold-hearted bitch."

"And you're a cold-hearted bastard. Any problems you have with me, you really need to address within yourself, first, because, let's face it, we're more alike than you might admit that we are."

"I tried to help you."

Val shrugged and shook her head. "Gee. Thanks. You just have a heart of gold, don't you, Wade?"

He stared at her in complete and utter shock and disbelief that she could act this way towards him. This wasn't the woman he'd spent countless hours helping train, the woman he'd spent so much time traveling from city to city with, talking about anything and everything with. This wasn't the woman that he had found himself falling for, though he'd never admit that fact. In fact, this woman was a complete stranger, but she was right about one thing. Everything she was doing now, he had done in the past. Apparently he had taught her too well. "You are severely damaged, little girl," he growled.

She laughed bitterly. "Aw. Poor baby. Boo friggity hoo," she mocked him. "You shouldn't take everything that happens so personally. This is a business and sometimes to further your own career, you have to step on other people. It's the way the world works, so you need to just shut up and take a chill pill."

"I can not believe you," he spoke, through gritted teeth.

"What can I say? You taught me well," she said, giving him a sarcastic, patronizing smile.

"You turned on all of us. We had your back, Valerie! And you went ahead and bloody turned on us! Now what? You're a member of the New Nexus? Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked, still in shock at everything that had happened.

"You're such a chick. Jeeze. I feel like I should get you a Snickers bar and a box of tampons," she shot, smirking, her hands on her hips.

He stared at her, clearly unamused by her comments. "Fine. But I'm warning you right now, two can play at this game."

"Okay. Bring it," she encouraged him.

"You couldn't handle it," she challenged.

Val stepped closer to him, their body mere inches apart. "I said, bring it, Wade. I'm not afraid of you. I can take whatever you can dish."

"You're going to pay. No one stabs any member of the Corre in the back, without repercussions," he seethed.

"Oh. Now, that's better," she said, giving him a sly smirk, as she gently patted him on the chest, before turning on her heels and walking away.

Wade slowly shook his head. This woman would certainly be the death of him. He wasn't sure what his major problem was with the situation at hand. Was it really her betrayal of the Corre? Was it her picking Punk over him? Or was it really the fact that he still wanted her so badly that was really pissing him off? He wasn't quite sure, but all he did know was that Val was going to pay for her deception. And he would be at the forefront of the entire plan. She was on his radar in the worst way.


	9. Colorado Sunrise

**Colorado Sunrise**

**Based on the song "Colorado Sunrise" by 3oh!3**

* * *

**Summary: Heath has had it bad for Brenna since the day he first met her. Everyone knows she likes him, too. But Heath refuses to believe that the girl of his dreams is actually interested in him, no matter what anyone tells him, no matter how she acts around him. Can he overcome his own insecurities to realize that she does care about him? Or is he going to ruin what they could have before it even happens?**

* * *

"Man, I honestly don't understand what's wrong with you," PJ Lloyd breathed, shaking his head.

"Look at her, though. Brenna is amazing. She's beautiful, smart, funny, sweet…I mean, how could someone like her have any interest in me?" Heath Miller rhetorically asked.

"Well, personally, I don't find you to be particularly attractive, but she likes you," his friend reassured him.

"But she deserves better."

"You're a moron. Brenna doesn't want anyone else. She only wants you," PJ huffed, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but…why?"

"Like I know? Listen, stop being stupid. The woman really cares about you. Just accept it, and everything will be just fine."

"Yeah…but…I'm uh…I'm not good enough for her. I mean, she can do so much better than me," Heath said, with a frown. "She should go for Stu or you or someone else."

"First of all, I have my own girlfriend, thank you very much. Secondly, you really have to cut this shit out. You're being insane."

Heath sighed, as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called. The door opened and in walked Brenna.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile.

"Speaking on the devil," PJ muttered, before giving her a wink.

"Oh. Hey Brenna," Heath greeted, immediately feeling nervous around the girl he had a crush on.

"Hey Heath, I actually came here to see you," she said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Well, I'll leave you two crazy kids alone. I've got myself a beautiful blonde waiting for me in catering for our lunch date," PJ said before exiting the room, leaving Brenna and Heath alone.

"So, you wanted to talk?" he asked, a crimson blush rising onto the Jinja Ninja's cheeks.

"Oh yeah. Um…so…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to drive to tomorrow's show together. I rented a car, but as it stands, it looks like I'll be alone…" she explained.

"Oh…um…I'm supposed to go with PJ and Barbie, but…I don't think that they'll mind going without me," he replied. "I'd love to go with you, Bren."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Definitely," he replied, trying to seem calm and cool, though, inside he was completely freaking out.

"Awesome. I know it's kind of a long drive, and I definitely didn't want to have to make it alone," she told him. "Maybe we can even stop somewhere and grab dinner or something."

"That'd be really great."

"Cool. So, I guess I'll meet you here after the show?"

"I'll meet you in your locker room," he said, not wanting her to drag her bags all the way to his room, and then, back to the exit, passing her locker room again.

"Alright. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Um…you know, I'm really excited about the drive," she admitted.

"Oh?"

Brenna nodded. "Yeah. To be honest, I keep trying to hang out with you, but I feel like you haven't really wanted to."

"What? No! That's definitely not true, at all. I do want to hang out with you," he told her. "Very badly."

Brenna smiled, trying to not giggle out of nervousness and excitement. "Oh really? And why is that?"

A shy smile complete with crimson blush covered Heath's cheeks. "Well…you're a really cool gi-woman."

She took a step closer to him. "Well, we're gonna have a lot of fun on this drive. I promise you," she assured him with a wink.

Heath smiled. "I trust you on that."

"Good."


	10. Dirty Picture

**Dirty Picture**

**Based on the song "Dirty Picture" by Taio Cruz and Ke$ha**

* * *

**Summary: Stu and Estella have been dating for nearly a year, though he's gone almost all of the time. When a playful series of suggestive cell phone pictures is exchanged between the couple, it begins a bit of a sexual game between the two. The lust builds up between the two, to the point where everything between them tends to revolve around sex. Can these two manage to salvage their relationship? Or are their games going to change them from boyfriend/girlfriend to simply co-stars in their own pornographic reality show…minus the show?**

* * *

**A/N: Just a warning, if this were to become a full-length story, it would be rated M because it would have a lot of sex/foreplay/all that fun stuff, hence the problem that would exist between the couple. Just a heads up :o)**

* * *

"Baby, I don't know about this," Estella skeptically told her boyfriend, her cell phone against her ear.

"Oh come on, love, you know I'm so lonely without you here with me, and I miss seeing you and your beautiful body," Stu practically begged her.

"Yeah…but…what if someone sees it?"

"Of course someone's gonna see it…me. That's the whole point of this," he teased.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. I was kidding. Do you honestly believe I'd show anyone else?" he asked.

"No. I know you wouldn't. But what if someone were to accidentally see it?" she asked.

Stu sighed. "Alright. If you're not comfortable doing it, then, that's okay," he gave up.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's just very…I dunno…risky."

"It's really okay, sweetheart. It was just a suggestion anyway. I don't want you to do something that you're not comfortable with."

"I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"Love, honestly, don't even worry about it."

"I miss you, Stu."

"I miss you, too, Stel. I've got to go. I'm late for the gym. I'll call you when I get back, okay?"

"Alright, babe."

"I love you."

"Love you, too." The two ended their phone call.

Estella sat on the couch in her apartment. She glanced at the Android phone in her hand. She trusted Stu with pictures of her. And she was sure that he wouldn't show anyone, if she were to send something his way. After all, when the guys gave her flirty glances backstage during her visits, Stu had to hold himself back from slapping the shit out of them.

A smirk crossed her lips. Maybe this could be fun. After all, she and Stu hadn't had a normal sex life. He was gone most of the time. Hell, they didn't have much of an opportunity to do anything.

She got up and walked into the bedroom, ready to begin her risqué modeling career, in which her boyfriend would be the only audience.

* * *

Stu finished a grueling workout and was ready to get back to his hotel room and shower. He grabbed his keycard in his pocket, unlocking and opening the door to his room. He really missed Estella. She was absolutely everything to him. They had been together for almost a year already, but he knew that this was the real thing. He saw his Blackberry alert light blinking, as it was charging on the night table next to the bed. He dropped his gym bag to the floor and snatched the phone up, unplugging it from the charger.

Stu checked his messages, finding a series of pictures from none other than Estella. He was absolutely fine with her not sending him anything, if she wasn't comfortable doing it. But he realized that she must have changed her mind, as he scrolled through the pictures showing her in various stages of undress. A smirk crossed his lips, as he closely viewed each picture.

The stirring in his sweatpants was proof that he was definitely turned on by the gallery. Stu put his phone down and stripped his sweaty clothes off, leaving his erection bobbing in front of him, in the cool air of the hotel room. Stu quickly picked up his phone and opened up the camera. He used the right hand, holding the phone, to snap a picture, which he quickly sent to Estella. "This is going to be a fun little game," he thought aloud, before making his way into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

**A/N2: Just so everyone knows, the poll will be opening now :o) Pleave vote!**


End file.
